


若醒若醉 7

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO （我爱信息素这个设定🙉）*威士忌赫&西洋杉海*龙舌兰圭&檀香云*烟草澈&白玫瑰特*ooc预警*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 5





	若醒若醉 7

朴正洙的待机室总是充满着花香。郁金香是金厉旭送的，百合花是崔始源送的，还有各种五颜六色的花，但是今天多了一捧白玫瑰。

朴正洙心头一颤，看着花里放着的小卡片上用花体字写了一个“H”。

九朵。金希澈亲自选了九朵完美无暇的白玫瑰，亲自送了过来。他不知道朴正洙会不会收，但是既然李赫宰和曺圭贤信誓旦旦让自己去追，毫不退缩金希澈只好硬着头皮上了。

朴正洙笑了，笑得如此明朗。他现在无比确定金希澈还爱他，而这就足够了。他知道金希澈明天一定会来，所以拜托经纪人准备一只红玫瑰，等给那个给自己送白玫瑰的人过来时送给他。

“对了，其他人的花就麻烦哥都退还回去吧。”

经纪人内心飘过一串问号，也只好按吩咐准备好。不过那个来送白玫瑰的人的帅气长相他记得十分清楚，过来时在走廊上遇到好多刚出道的新人还把他当成了前辈。

第二天又是九朵白玫瑰，又是一张写着花体H的小卡片，但是多了一句话。

“I love the ground under your feet, and the air over your head, and everything you touch and every word you say.”

“《呼啸山庄》啊...撩人什么的，金希澈你是真的会...”

虽然没见到朴正洙，但是收到了朴正洙的花，金希澈欣喜若狂，回到家里抱着李东海和金钟云疯狂转圈，惹得两个弟弟一阵嫌弃。

“钟云哥，我带你去赫宰的酒吧好不好...”

“好好好走走走快走快走！”

两个人知道，要是再不走，他们有可能马上就能看到金希澈把这朵红玫瑰泡在福尔马林里做成标本了。

朴正洙收到的鲜花就没停过，自己也坚持每天送金希澈一支红玫瑰，偶尔也写小卡片给金希澈。电视台的传言渐渐传开，说国民MC利特最近有了强劲的追求者，演艺圈其他人纷纷碰壁，利特现在连别人的花也不收了，只顾着对一捧白玫瑰傻笑。

金家和朴家两家人明显发现两位大哥陷入热恋，但都看破不说破。毕竟这种复古式书信恋爱他们不太能理解。但是看着两家人马上又要变成一家人，大家心里都说不出的开心。

将近三个月，金希澈一直没当面见到朴正洙，但却觉得两人的感情迅速升温。朴正洙的个人放送投资也已经安排妥当，节目也有条不紊地录制了许多期，金希澈看着电视上自己的爱人，恨不得投资的时候把全部家当都给朴正洙。

第99天。朴正洙数着日子。小卡片已经收集了三个多月，每次打开抽屉，金希澈熟悉的烟草香气就扑面而来。朴正洙其实很后悔自己当初一气之下去清除了金希澈的标记，混着烟草味的白玫瑰变得干干净净，自己也再没闻到那混合在一起的奇香。

朴正洙实在是佩服金希澈，也佩服自己。想当初金希澈一点就炸的脾气，到现在居然能忍受自己躲着他三个月不见面，一方面感叹金希澈的蜕变，一方面也要自夸一下自己的优秀。朴正洙今天没有送红玫瑰给金希澈，因为今天有更好的礼物。

金希澈有点慌乱，今天给朴正洙送白玫瑰却没收到回礼。他已经不记得送了多少天，但这是唯一一次朴正洙没有回应。金希澈不敢回家，他怕朴正洙是出了什么事，便守在电视台大楼的门口。天色越来越晚，金希澈还是没等到红玫瑰，倒是利特的节目快开始了。

“今天啊，想和大家聊聊恋爱的话题......”

金希澈不敢相信自己的耳朵，娱乐圈零绯闻的模范艺人朴正洙今天居然要聊恋爱这种敏感话题？！难道是准备自曝情史获取收视率？但是就凭利特的人气，完全没必要做这种无用功啊...

“今天想教大家怎么追求自己喜欢的人吧！每天送他一捧鲜花，附上写着一句情话的小卡片，试问又有谁不心动？等到了第99天，他一定会回应你的...”

“其实今天为什么要说这个话题呢，因为今天我收到了我的第99束花...”

“如果你看得到，这是一段私心满满的表白啊。谢谢你的99束花，谢谢你陪了我这么久。幸好有你，才没让已经忘记如何主动的我失去自己的挚爱...”

金希澈不知道自己怎么看完朴正洙的节目的。各个平台的留言区纷纷爆炸，“利特公开恋情”瞬间登顶热搜，虽然这样默默的追求已经持续了三个月，粉丝们也一直关注着，但公开的这一刻，所有人都仿佛化身成了柠檬精，不过即使肉麻得手脚蜷缩，也纷纷传来祝福的声音。

朴正洙从电视台大楼出来时，迎面撞上金希澈。三个月以来第一次见面，却已如老夫老妻一般。身着黑西装的金希澈毕恭毕敬地弯腰伸手，一席白衣的朴正洙伸手搭上，金希澈起身，让朴正洙挽着自己，两人移步向金希澈停在路边的跑车。

金希澈一直准备着的订婚戒指，直到今天才戴在了朴正洙修长手指上。朴正洙哭了，可泪是甜的。浓郁的烟草与淡雅的白玫瑰再次混合成了熟悉的香气，两个人也终于再次修成了正果。

李东海看着自家哥哥们持续霸占新闻头条，调侃之余概括了一下金希澈与朴正洙的恋爱准则：最高调地公开，最高调地秀恩爱。

TBC.


End file.
